I've never seen you before
by daboredghurl
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have bumped into each other a few times. Is it fate? or clumsiness?  a fail summary
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Romance, and my first 2****nd**** generation fanfic, so it's not that good. Please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it, and I'll accept criticism, because as I said, it's my 1****st**** romance story. Enjoy!**

One day at Hogwarts, in Rose's 2nd year, she was walking around the grounds, looking for a place to relax. Rose found a nice tree and sat down against it. She sat there reading a book. After a few minutes, she jumped slightly, as she felt someone trip over her outstretched legs. She saw it was a blond boy, probably her age. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The boy got up and looked at her. When he saw her face he immediately sneered. "Really? I don't think so. I know who you are, it's obvious." Rose had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I've never seen you before" The boy seemed to have been taken aback. "Filthy blood traitor" he grumbled, and walked away. "Hey! You shouldn't call anybody that!" rose called after him. He paused for a second, and then continued walking.

The next day in the dungeons, Scorpius was in the common room, doing nothing. They were talking about the Weasleys and how they affected Magic History. "Speaking of the Weasleys," started Scorpius "One of them tried to trip me yesterday, and she acted all innocent, I could tell she did it on purpose." Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, they were having a similar conversation. "Some kid tripped over my legs yesterday, outside." Rose said. "Really? Who?" asked Albus Severus, who looked up from his Potions essay. "I don't know really, I just remember he was in my year, was pale, and blond." Said Rose, trying to remember what the boy looked like. "Ah," said James, who came and sat down with them "That is Scorpius Malfoy, son of a prat who hated my parents, and your parents." "No wonder, he seemed to know who I was" Rose said.

Three years later, they were brought into another similar situation. Rose was absentmindedly watching the Giant Squid as she passed, and she just happened to bump into Scorpius, who was walking, also distracted. "Oh sorry!" Rose said when they collided, and then she saw his face. "Oh, you again. "sneered Scorpius as he saw her face. _Who is this guy? His face is familiar but I can't seem to remember his name, or where I've met him._Rose thought. She racked her brains, then she suddenly remembered. "Yeah, we seem to keep meeting in this kind of situation" she said.

His face seemed to soften a bit, but it seemed more indifferent than angry. "Uhuh, we meet like this again I might think you're doing it on purpose" he said. Rose giggled a bit, then she muttered "Well, I hope we don't" then walked away. As she walked, her cousin Albus passed and stopped to chat. "Hey Rose! I saw you bump into Scorpius. Was he bothering you?" he asked. "Not really" Rose replied "We just bumped into each other" Albus sighed in relief. "Good, because James told me that he was evil, like his dad."

"Well, it didn't seem like it. He seemed just shy."Rose told him. Hugo, who was walking with Albus said "Whenever I see him, he seems more like a prat then a shy kid." "Well, you probably thought wrong." Rose replied stubbornly. "Why are you defending him anyway?"said Albus suspiciously. Rose hesitated. "I – I just don't like harsh misjudgment when you don't even know the person personally." Hugo and Albus raised their eyebrows. "What? You're doing what's called 'jumping to conclusions'" said Rose defensively.

Later in the Gryffindor common room, Rose was sitting with a few of her older friends. "Hey Claire," she asked her 7th year friend. "Do you know anything about Scropius Malfoy?" Claire stared at her. "Well," started Claire "Everyone calls him 'Malfoy' actually. I remember when he first came, I saw he was a big jerk. He cared about blood purity and stuff. But then in his second year, he seemed to soften a bit. He didn't insult Muggleborns as much as he did before. No one knows why" The insides of Rose's stomach twisted into knots. _Didn't we meet in second year? And why did he remember it when I didn't? _Rose thought_. _ "Thanks" Rose mumbled "I think I'll go to bed." She gathered her things and went up to the dorm. The next morning Rose woke up after only a few hours rest. She had spent half the night thinking.

In the Slytherin common room, there was a strange atmosphere about. At least, for Scorpius there was. Every time he saw a head of long red hair, he would feel something jumping in his stomach. Of course, he denied this. "I don't know what you're talking about" he would say. Though he didn't realize it, he would turn his head whenever someone said "Rose" or "Weasley" he denied this too. He unconsciously wandered around the castle in his free time. Then one day he was walking in the halls when he saw long red hair. He looked hopefully, and it was Rose. She turned around. "Oh, hi" said Scorpius awkwardly. Rose's cheeks became slightly red. "Oh, um, hi" she replied."I see we didn't bump each other this time" Scropius laughed. "Well, we've actually never formally met." He said. "But I know who you are. A lot of people do" Rose pointed out. "Well, I don't know who _you _are. I only know you're a Weasley" he lied. Rose seemed a bit shocked and unbelieving. "I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. I know you're Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius nodded. "I feel better now that we know each other, I can finally apologize for making you trip" Rose said. "Oh it's okay! I can tell you didn't mean it." Scorpius said hastily and Rose smiled, making Scorpius blush a bit."Well, I better go to class now. It!" was nice meeting you!" Rose said, walking away.

After that they would talk a lot whenever they find each other in the halls, which was often, and they eventually became friends.A week later, Scorpius was walking with a good friend of his named Alora. They had been friends since their first year. He was recounting his few encounters with Rose, when she stopped walking. "What's wrong Lora?" Scorpius asked, stopping too. Her eyes were wet with small tears. "What's wrong?" Scorpius repeated, moving closer to comfort her. "I-I don't like you talking about that girl." She said. Scorpius was taken aback. "Why?" She hesitated. "Because – because…" she leaned forward and kissed him. _What the? _Scorpius thought. He tried to push her away, but she persisted. Then Scorpius saw Rose, shocked, and standing across the hall. He tried harder to push away Alora, and finally did, but not before Rose backed away and left.

Rose ran to the dorms. For some reason seeing someone kiss Scorpius made her insides boil.

She knew exactly what this meant, and what just happened made her feel awful. She curled on her bed and started to cry. Scorpius had ran after Rose but stopped at the painting of the suspicious Fat Lady. "What are you doing here? You aren't a Gryffindor!" the Fat Lady asked him. "Nothing" he mumbled, and he went on his way. The next day, Scorpius looked for Rose in the halls. And he only succeeded after two hours. "Hey Rose" he said. "Hi" Rose said, avoiding Scorpius' face. "You can't believe what happened last night…" said Scorpius, trying to sound casual, and failing. He tried to look at Rose's face but she kept avoiding it. "Alora, my best friend since first year, is in, love with me!" Rose finally faced him, but her face was stony. "Who knew" she said , trying to sound indifferent and succeeding. "Well, she didn't tell me straightforward." He continued "She kissed me and…." His voice trailed off. Rose looked at him her eyes looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "And what?" she asked. "Well, I tried to pull her away. Because, I only thought her as a friend…" He hoped she got the message that he didn't plan the kiss. Rose's face was still stony, but it was softer. She looked straight into his eyes. "Hmph. From what I saw it was a _pretty_ long kiss" she said. Scorpius' face drooped. "I was trying to push her away." He explained "I—I…." his voiced faltered. Rose was still looking at him, but not into his eyes. She waited for him to continue, but he did not. "I should go back to my dorm now" Rose said "I have loads of homework." Then she walked away, across the empty hallway, her footsteps echoing on the floor. A little too late, Scorpius waved goodbye.

Scorpius decided to leave her alone for a while that night, but Rose came back to normal the next day. She acted as if nothing had happened at all. "Potions was hard today" she said casually. "Um, I guess it was kinda hard." Scorpius said the next day, her to get mad or apologize or something. What he didn't know was that Rose was having a war with herself. _Do something! Make a move! _Part of her thought _Or else someone else will go and snatch him up like that Alora girl! _No, another part thought. He's a good friend, I think we should get closer first. _No!_ the other part argued _It needs to be soon! _She kept debating on what to do next. But you see, Scorpius was sort of good at Legilimency. But he never used it on Rose, he never wanted too. But he did today, because he wanted to know so badly if she was furious at him.

He was so surprised when he found out. He finally knew what she thought about him. So he held her hand and kissed her, on the lips, but for a short while. "I love you" he whispered. And they walked off holding hands.

But nearby, James, who is now in 7th year, saw them. He broke into a run toward the Owlery, and he ran into Albus. "Hey James, where are you going?" Albus called out. "I have to send dad an owl! Rose is dating a Malfoy!" James replied. Albus tried to stop him, but James was too fast and the owl was on it's way.

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Cousin confrontation

Ron clutched the parchment. He just received an owl from James. He had wondered why James would be sending them letters, but when he read it he felt grateful James did it. "Hermione" he said stiffly "James just sent us a letter." "Really?" asked Hermione, who was holding a whisk, because she like to bake "the muggle way" "What did he write about?" Ron went closer, his knuckles white. "Rosie," he said "Has found a _boyfriend_" Hermione gasped. "I can't believe it! Who is it?" Ron's face was stony, like cement. _This can't be good. _Hermione thought. "It is" Ron said angrily. "The son of Draco Malfoy." Ron did not get the reaction he expected. He thought she would freak out, or something. Instead she looked at him, and said "Oh, Scorpius? Oh I can just imagine it!" Ron was taken aback. "You don't get it, it's Scorpius _Malfoy._ Draco's son." Hermione seemed to not notice the point. "So?" she asked. "_So?_ He might have made him befriend her then break her heart!" Hermione sighed. "Ron, why would he do that?" she asked. "Because he's a git!" Ron exclaimed.

While they argue, let's go back to Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius were sitting against a tree. Rose had her head on his shoulder, and was reading as always. Then suddenly James came running towards them."Hey you! Get away from my sister!" he shouted. James took out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius. Both Rose and Scorpius stood up. "James no!" Rose said. "No you don't understand Rose, he's evil!" James said, still keeping his eyes on Scorpius. "No _you_ don't understand James" Rose retorted. "He's _not_ evil." Scorpius seemed so quiet. He was just standing there, watching the cousins argue with each other. "Just go away!" Rose shouted, she felt so annoyed that James had to butt in like this. "No!" James said, "He is the son of the guy who hated our parents!"Rose rolled her eyes. "Who cares about who his parents are?" she said, feeling extremely irritated. They argued back and forth for ten minutes, when James finally gave in. "Fine! But I'm keeping an eye on you" He said, glaring at Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry about that." Rose said, turning to Scorpius. "He was just being mental." Scorpius sighed. "My dad said he regretted so much being like that. H told me I might be judged by his attitude in school." They sat down again, this time facing each other."That's horrible! So what if your dad was a bully?" Rose asked him. Scorpius shrugged. Rose reached for his hand and held it. "well then, the next person to judge you by your father will personally get a hex in the face from me." She grinned. _How can she be so innocent then suddenly mischievous? _Scorpius thought, also grinning. "Just don't get caught" he said jokingly.


	3. Letters from parents part I

Ron clutched the parchment. He just received an owl from James. He had wondered why James would be sending them letters, but when he read it he felt grateful James did it. "Hermione" he said stiffly "James just sent us a letter." "Really?" asked Hermione, who was holding a whisk, because she like to bake "the muggle way" "What did he write about?" Ron went closer, his knuckles white. "Rosie," he said "Has found a _boyfriend_" Hermione gasped. "I can't believe it! Who is it?" Ron's face was stony, like cement. _This can't be good. _Hermione thought. "It is" Ron said angrily. "The son of Draco Malfoy." Ron did not get the reaction he expected. He thought she would freak out, or something. Instead she looked at him, and said "Oh, Scorpius? Oh I can just imagine it!" Ron was taken aback. "You don't get it, it's Scorpius _Malfoy._ Draco's son." Hermione seemed to not notice the point. "So?" she asked. "_So?_ He might have made him befriend her then break her heart!" Hermione sighed. "Ron, why would he do that?" she asked. "Because he's a git!" Ron exclaimed.

While they argue, let's go back to Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius were sitting against a tree. Rose had her head on his shoulder, and was reading as always. Then suddenly James came running towards them."Hey you! Get away from her!" he shouted. James took out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius. Both Rose and Scorpius stood up. "James no!" Rose said. "No you don't understand Rose, he's evil!" James said, still keeping his eyes on Scorpius. "No _you_ don't understand James" Rose retorted. "He's _not_ evil." Scorpius seemed so quiet. He was just standing there, watching the cousins argue with each other. "Just go away!" Rose shouted, she felt so annoyed that James had to butt in like this. "No!" James said, "He is the son of the guy who hated our parents!"Rose rolled her eyes. "Who cares about who his parents are?" she said, feeling extremely irritated. They argued back and forth for ten minutes, when James finally gave in. "Fine! But I'm keeping an eye on you" He said, glaring at Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry about that." Rose said, turning to Scorpius. "He was just being mental." Scorpius sighed. "My dad said he regretted so much being like that. He told me I might be judged by his attitude in school." They sat down again, this time facing each other."That's horrible! So what if your dad was a bully?" Rose asked him. Scorpius shrugged. Rose reached for his hand and held it. "Well then, the next person to judge you by your father will personally get a hex in the face from me." She grinned. _How can she be so innocent then suddenly mischievous? _Scorpius thought, also grinning. "Just don't get caught" he said jokingly.

Ron was sitting at a desk, hastily writing a letter. He looked over his shoulder every few minutes; to make sure Hermione wasn't there. He was almost done when he heard his name. "Ron! Where are you?" Ron was startled so much he tipped over the inkwell which spilled ink all over the parchment. He cursed, and was too much in a hurry to clean it up. Hermione walked into the small room, holding an envelope in her hand. "Ron, can you owl this for me?" she said, holding up the envelope. "I have to make lunch; Harry and Ginny are coming again." Ron sighed in relief as he took the small-ish envelope. He summoned another envelope, empty this time, and put his letter inside. He also sent another letter to Neville.

"_Dear Neville,_

_I'm writing to you to tell you that Rose is dating a Malfoy. _

_I want you to make sure she no longer spends any time with him._

_From, _

_Ron"_

Ron sent both letters. And he cleaned up the spilled ink.

In Hogwarts, Rose was sitting in the Great Hall, munching on some pancakes, a hill of food next to it. She was reading her Potions book; there was a rumor that they were going to brew a hard potion today. Suddenly a barn owl flew toward her. It was holding two envelopes, one was from her mother, but the other one had nothing written on the envelope. She opened the labeled one first, because it was in the front.

_Dear Rose,_

_I heard you have found yourself a guy. I'm so proud! Just be careful about what you say, because men can be a bit sensitive. Just look at your father. Don't worry about what others think of him, but don't expect it to be easy. Well, I'll stop here, I'm sure you'll want to learn by yourself. I just want to know if you're staying during Christmas, send an owl once you've decided._

_ Love, Hermione_

Rose wondered how her mom had found out about Scorpius. Then she realized it and her face burnt. She decided to read the second letter too, which was worse.

_Dear Rose,_

_James told me you're dating a __**Malfoy**__**. **__Well, I FORBID YOU TO GO NEAR THIS BOY ANYMORE. He is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt; it's for your own good. _

_ Love, Ron_

_P.S. I asked someone to keep an eye on you, so no cheating. I'm se—_

It was cut off, and it was covered in spilled ink. It looked like he was hurrying, and was shaking. Rose was shaking herself. Rose is usually a calm person in times of conflict, but the one thing she hated was her family interfering in her life. She couldn't say that to her dad, he was a bit hot-headed, but she could get back at James somehow. She crumpled the piece of paper her father sent her, tears fighting to break out, but she kept eating a bit, until her stomach couldn't handle it. Just then Scorpius walked by, smiling. Rose wondered why he was such in a good mood, when she realized he didn't know about it yet. "We can't hang out anymore" she said grimly. "My dad forbade me or something." Scorpius' smile faded. "What do you mean? I can't see you anymore?" Rose looked down sadly, staring at her shiny black shoes. She handed him her father's letter, not looking at him. Scorpius read the letter; the messy handwriting confused him a bit. When he finished reading it, he was frowning. "How could he do that?" he asked, giving back the letter and sitting down next to Rose. "He can't ask someone to _stalk _you." I'm sure that person would slip up sometime, and forget to tail you eventually." Rose shrugged. Scorpius patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. "Who would he ask anyway?" he asked. Rose looked at him, it was obvious that she knew perfectly well who her father had asked.

Rose and Scorpius walked across the yard, towards the greenhouses. It was pretty obvious that her dad had asked Professor Longbottom. They saw Professor tending to a strange plant with giant teeth. "Hello Rose… and Scorpius" he said, putting down the shears he was holding. "Hello Professor Longbottom" Rose said politely "I think my dad, sent you an owl?" Prof. Longbottom put his hand in his robes and pulled out an opened envelope. "Don't worry." He said, putting back the envelopes. "I think Ron is being a bit irrational." Rose exhaled in relief. "Thank you Professor." Professor nodded. "I don't really see you as a bad person" he said, turning to Scorpius. "But you look a lot like your dad" Scorpius blushed a bit. Rose thanked Professor Longbottom, and they walked away. Scorpius stopped suddenly and hugged Rose. "Thank you" he said. When they pulled away, Rose grinned at him. Then a thought suddenly went into her head. Her smile faltered. "Now," she said seriously "We take care of James and Hugo." They walked to the castle, and Rose felt a sinking feeling. She was about to include Hagrid, but he had died a year ago. He was really old; he had died in his sleep. It was completely depressing when he died, and thinking about it made her almost cry. As they approached they ran into a friend and they asked where James and Hugo were. He said that they were in the library, so they headed there. "Why are they in the library?" Scorpius asked. Rose rolled here eyes "James is probably flirting with this girl and Hugo is probably studying." When they reached the library, Rose was partially right, James was talking to the girl he liked, and Hugo was doing an essay.

"Hugo, James" Rose said, pulling both of them away. "We need to talk." James was annoyed to be pulled away like this, but Hugo sighed as if he was expecting it. Rose looked at them. "Did dad tell you to watch me?" she asked seriously, getting right to the point. James shook his head stubbornly. Rose looked at Hugo, who also shook his head. Hugo sighed again, "James told me to do it" he said, pointing at James, who was whistling and looking away, acting innocent. Rose waved her hand in front of his face. "Yes?" he asked innocently. "I really don't like you butting in like this." Rose said, trying to keep her temper. "So can you go back to not caring?" James shook his head stubbornly, but Hugo nodded. Before she and Scorpius left, Rose whispered to Hugo "Try and prevent James from writing to dad please?" and Hugo nodded.


End file.
